


Levirena的故事

by Depressed



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 08:51:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4600554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Depressed/pseuds/Depressed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>一个拉灯的黑脑洞</p>
            </blockquote>





	Levirena的故事

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Levirena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levirena/gifts).



欧洛隹斯独自审核今年的收支表格需要三个小时；有他的副官帮忙，这个过程需要一又三分之一个小时；有凯勒巩帮忙，他就只能在第二天要求一份新的表格了。

别问他为什么。

不过如果你给他书房西墙上挂着的佩剑[1]上点油，她或许会出于感激满足你的好奇，断断续续地告诉你她的主人是如何被第三费诺里安压在桌子上，撩起衣襟拽下衬裤，做一些她无法理解的奇怪事情的。毕竟，她只是把剑，理解能力没有那么高，记性也没有那么好。

但是，如果让她复述他们最后一次这么做的经过，她还是能详细地给你讲一讲的。

——

“从我身上下去，凯勒巩，不要在这里——嘶！” 

“哦。”满意地把纳国斯隆德之王的头撞上桌子，凯勒巩不耐烦地应了一声，拽开自己的衣襟，大咧咧地跳上桌子，分开双腿，“那你来啊。”

“别开玩笑了！你坐在我的——”凯勒巩眯起眼睛，伸出舌头舔了圈嘴唇，表情与胡安有几分相似。欧洛隹斯抗议的声音越来越小，最终他闭上嘴，认命地耸耸肩，问，“你要什么姿势？”

“说得就像你会多少姿势一样。”凯勒巩冷笑着伸出手去，带了欧洛隹斯一把，拽着他顺势坐到桌上来。

于是欧洛隹斯做了他当时能做的唯一一件事，他握住凯勒巩的肩膀，把他拉得更近一点，用力咬啮他的嘴唇和舌头。

凯勒巩带着近乎温柔的笑意，拉住欧洛隹斯的长发，硬生生把他们分开。他抹了抹嘴角的血丝，说：“亲爱的国王大人，你可别搞错了，谁才是真正掌权的。”

欧洛隹斯没再说话，因为凯勒巩已经在他的收支报告、他的卫队调防表、他的昆雅典籍和他的羽毛笔上躺下来。金发的费诺里安伸展开修长的四肢，仿佛他正躺在维林诺的林间空地上，身下枕着的是断枝与草叶。欧洛隹斯彻底把他残破的外袍从身上拽下来，深吸了一口气。

其实没有那么困难，毕竟，这个过程他已经重复过无数次。只是之前，躺在桌子上的都是他而已。

 

——

凯勒巩用某张揉皱到看不出内容的纸随手擦了擦体液，毫无愧意地说：“抱歉，明天你恐怕得让他们重新送一份这玩意来了——天知道它是什么。”

“不要紧，卫队调防表而已。它不长，我差不多能记得。”欧洛隹斯有些疲倦地揉了揉额角，“倒是你，似乎还要和库路芬殿下一起出去打猎？体力能支撑么？”

“我明天不去了，Curvo说最近北方的动向很奇怪。你作为王，就连大敌的动向都不清楚么？”凯勒巩系好外袍的带子，除去稍微散乱的头发，看起来仿佛只是来和欧洛隹斯谈了谈公事。

欧洛隹斯仍然坐在桌子上，衣服不是绷掉了扣子就是撕开了口。他用脚趾勾开暗格，熟练地拽出一套备用的衣服，神色略微有些窘迫：“你和库路芬殿下把纳国斯隆德保护得很好……就像你们在西瑞安岛保护我的家人一样，我很感激。”

“那么，就像你当时承诺的，纳国斯隆德将会对费诺诸子永怀感激了？”凯勒巩歪了歪头，灰色的眼睛里有着无机质的光芒。

“是的，一直都是。”欧洛隹斯近乎顺从地答道。

凯勒巩意味不明地大笑了几声，用力拉开书房的大门，扬长而去。一阵气流卷起散碎的纸片，室内一片狼藉展露无遗。欧洛隹斯转过身，开始将弄乱的一切回归原样，他的表情没有丝毫变化。[2]

**Author's Note:**

> [1] 那把剑极力要求我注明，她的铭文在英文中译作“Levirena”。
> 
> [2] 第二天，露西安和贝伦的事迹在纳国斯隆德传扬开来；于是欧洛隹斯宣布纳国斯隆德与费诺诸子间毫无情谊可言。
> 
> 当然，其实从来就没有过什么情谊。


End file.
